


in the end

by mrsreeder



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, off-screen sex scene because i'm too bad to write one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsreeder/pseuds/mrsreeder
Summary: Just a little look at what happens to the relationship of Malcolm and Ollie after the events of the last episode. Will things change forever for the both of them?
Relationships: Ollie Reeder/Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 5





	in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is actually quite bad since it sucks as a love story and I didn't include any humour either...but I just wanted to try something else for a change, lol.

After a long, terrible day Malcolm was finally at home. He just felt...weird? Empty? He couldn't say for sure, but his job had been a crucial part of his life for so many years. And now...all of that was over in a wink. He really didn't know how he felt. Best not to dwell on it for now, after the initial numbness would fade there was enough time for that. Not that he would have anything to do but thinking. Well, there was still one thing, but...

He unlocked the door to the house and put down his keys on the chest of drawers. While taking his shoes off, he noticed that there was already another pair standing on the shoe rack.  
'So the knitted scarf came here before me after all. Wouldn't have expected that coward to come home today, honestly.' Malcolm thought. He placed his shoes next to the other pair and went to look for the other resident of the house.

Ollie had come home a while earlier. Just now, while he was standing under the shower, the realisation hit him for real. He really had done it.  
He was the one ultimately responsible for his lover's downfall. How would Malcolm take it? The difference between their professional and private relationships had always put a strain on them. They had always coped somehow. But now? Malcolm would probably furious, and rightfully so. Ollie wasn't really sure himself why he hadn't fulfilled Malcolm's wish to give him some dignity in the probably last few hours of his career in politics. It was too late to do anything about it, but Ollie feared for the impact today's event would make on their relationship.

Ollie turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself off.  
No one would have even expected that he and Malcolm had been an item for so many years now. How many years were it, in fact? Ollie thought of the time when he was a relatively new face in the department. Malcolm had been absolutely horrible to him back then. Well, he had also been horrible when talking to him later on, but since Ollie knew how Malcolm really felt about him he never really minded it. It even had become sort of fun to hear Malcolm yelling insults at him because that was basically how Malcolm had usually expressed his love to him when they were alone too. But no one at the office had ever suspected anything and they had probably thought Malcolm only felt contempt for him. If only they knew about the truth. Ollie couldn't suppress a smile at the memories of these happier days.

He had just put on his pants and shirt when he left the bathroom, because he had obviously forgotten to fetch some new clothes before going to the shower. He was just towelling his hair with one hand and buttoning up his shirt with the other when he entered the living room...and then he saw Malcolm. His hands dropped, and the towel fell to the floor.  
"Oh, er...hello, Malcolm...?"  
The sheer force of Malcolm's angry face made him stumble backwards.  
He kept going until he couldn't go further because his back had just hit the wall. And Malcolm was still coming closer.  
"Malcolm, really, we can talk about this like adults, can't we..."  
"Shut up, fucking prick. What is there to talk about? It's simple: you betrayed me!"  
"Well, but, you know..."  
"Didn't you hear me? Shut up."  
Ollie gulped.  
"What will you do about that? Didn't listen to a word I said, what? You're not made for that job, but you still couldn't wait to get rid of me."  
Malcolm slammed his palm to the wall just next to Ollie's head.  
"You know what? I can't even be angry with you because I should know. I should have known you're just a little fucking selfish twat who would fuck up everyone to advance your sad little career...!"  
"I...won't...I mean, I didn't...I wouldn't do that to you...!"  
"Quit that fucking nonsense. You already did it, so you might as well stick to it."  
"But I really didn't want to...please let me explain..."  
"Oh, shut up for real, you fucking spineless coward!"  
Malcolm's angry face was hovering right before his eyes and Ollie was starting to feel really uncomfortable. He just wished he knew why he had thrown Malcolm under the bus. He already regretted it so much, and that not just because he was starting to be genuinely scared of Malcolm.  
But just in that moment Malcolm seemed to ease up a little.  
"Oh, it's not even worth wasting any breath on you. I know what I brought upon me when I started shagging you. Really, just....fuck you!" Then he realized something and a wolfish grin spread across his face. "But I imagine you would prefer it if I did that for you, don't you?"  
The blood rushed to Ollie's face...and to other parts of his body too. He could feel himself blush and he saw Malcolm's gaze wander downwards.  
"I take that as a yes," he said hoarsely. He grabbed Ollie's hair, pinning his head in place and came so close that he was only a hair's breadth from his face.  
"You know...you look so much better without that ridiculous thing you're usually doing to your hair. I think I should just toss out your fucking hair gel...what do you say?"  
Ollie couldn't say anything, but he gave a little nod instead.  
"What's that? I wanna hear you," Malcolm breathed in his ear.  
"Yes, Malcolm," he mumbled.  
"Oh, so now you're all meek, huh? You know what...I think I want to change that."  
Ollie opened his mouth to say something, but Malcolm stopped him from making any sound with a kiss. When their mouths parted again, both of them were slightly breathless.  
"No, no, no...I don't want more mindless chatter coming from you. But there are other noises I would rather like to hear..."

Ollie didn't know much about what happened after that, only that Malcolm was surprisingly gentle with him. Well, he always was, contrary to his ever-angry outward personality. And they must have went to the bedroom at some point, because that's where Ollie found himself when he was able to think clearly again. Now they were lying in bed next to each other...exhausted, but the tension between them had eased a lot.  
Malcolm was slowly running his fingers through Ollie's dark curls.  
"You really are a stupid fucker...I'm glad I don't have to deal with you every day at work anymore. There are things you are much better at anyway...and we did some of them just now."  
Ollie raised his head slightly and looked at Malcolm. "Sometimes I can't believe you're still talking with me like that after all those years. I'm not your intern or anything like that, you know. We are...we're a couple."  
"I know that, dickhead. Stop pouting and just don't pretend you don't like it that way, you fucking twat."  
"Yeah, thanks...and I love you too, Malc."


End file.
